


Betrayal

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cat Hela, Dog Mjolnir, Dramatic Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, Sibling Incest, Some hurt/comfort, Thor is a good brother-boyfriend, poor baby tries his best, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Loki realizes he can't trust anyone when he finds out that Thor has actually eaten his favorite snack.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 174





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another silly quarantine fic!! Enjoy✌️😘

Thor grins when he sees his brother shuffling lazily to the living room, obviously just having woken up from his nap, Mjolnir and Hela following right behind him. When Thor left the bed they were all cuddling together; it was absolutely adorable - Loki was even drooling a little; it was the _cutest_! - and he might have secretly taken a picture of them, even though he's aware it kind of puts his life in danger in case Loki ever finds out.

"Hey," he says softly and Loki mumbles something in return, before coming to sit on the couch, too, and Thor isn't surprised when his little brother decides to take a seat on top of his stomach; Loki rarely sits anywhere that's not Thor. "How was your nap?" he asks a bit cautiously, trying to gauge Loki's mood.

"Good, even though Mjolnir decided to lick my whole face until I woke up," he grumbles and glares at the dog - that's currently wrapped around poor Hela on the floor - but he sounds more fond than anything else.

Thor's smile widens, glad to see that his brother is in a rather good mood.

Under normal circumstances Loki doesn't mind staying inside the house for days, but Thor knows that the whole situation is really stressing his brother out. Loki hasn't exactly told him so - because he's a stubborn fool like that - but Thor knows him well enough to understand what's happening without Loki having to talk to him; years of being Loki's brother - and, well, boyfriend - does that.

Besides, it wasn't particularly hard to notice that Loki hasn't been doing as well as he claims to, considering how moody he's been.

But at least he seems to be well now.

Thor carefully moves Loki to sit on his lap instead of his stomach, so he can sit up, happily wrapping his arms around his little brother. He kisses a rosy, warm cheek and nuzzles his neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

"Thor... You know what I just realized?" Loki says and tilts slightly his head, lets Thor bury his face into the crook of his neck. Thor hums encouragingly, waiting for Loki to continue. "I realized that I'm really glad that we're stuck in the house together. I don't think I could handle it if I were alone. And you know you're the only person I tolerate for more than a few minutes. "

Thor chuckles, warmth and affection blooming in his chest. "I know, baby," he whispers, pressing a soft, lingering kiss on the tender flesh of Loki's throat, feeling him shiver at the brush of his lips against the sensitive skin. "I love you."

Loki hums, turning his head so he can peck Thor's lips. "I love you, too. And I'm, also, very hungry," he says and plants a loud smooch on Thor's cheek before climbing off his lap and heading to the kitchen.

They'll have to go to the grocery store soon, but thankfully they still have plenty of food. He's contemplating asking Loki to fix him something to eat, too, when his brother's voice shakes him off his thoughts.

" _Thor!_ "

 _Uh oh_... He doesn't sound very happy, now.

"Yes, my love?" Thor says sweetly, hoping that he can still save the situation even though he has no idea what happened.

Judging by Loki's clearly angry steps, it's already too late.

"Where is it???"

"Wh-"

"You ate it, didn't you??? Of course you did! I knew I had to hide it! And you don't even _like_ caramel!"

Thor blinks, confused, still not knowing what's going on.

Loki is now standing before him - hands placed on his hips just like their mom when she was scolding them - and doesn't let Thor ask any questions before continuing his rant.

"You know that Snickers is my favorite, Thor! Did you do it on purpose??? Because you don't love me??? Is that what this is? _Huh????_ "

"What... Loki I didn't eat-"

"I knew it! You _hate_ me and Mjolnir hates me AND EVEN HELA HATES ME!! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LOVE ME???? I can't be here anymore. I can’t handle this- this _betrayal!_ I need to leave. _Goodbye_ , Thor! You can keep the children, they both hate me, anyway!" Loki says and then he's storming out of the living room, their bedroom door snapping closed a few seconds later.

Thor sighs and slumps back into the couch, not surprised to find two pairs of eyes on him.

Hela and Mjolnir are looking towards him, obviously finding the whole thing rather entertaining; if they were human they would have been eating popcorn right now. 

If the situation were any different, Thor would have probably been a bit irritated with Loki throwing a tantrum just because, but right now he knows his brother needs him so he can't really bring himself to even be annoyed by it.

He, also, knows that he didn't eat any Snickers. _He_ was the one that bought those chocolate bars for Loki and he hasn't touched them since.

So, either Loki has already eaten the last one and forgot about it, or...

Thor gets up and goes to the kitchen, determined to solve the mystery.

He checks the cabinet where they keep all the snacks, first. It's quite a mess - Thor is actually surprised they haven't already finished everything - and after rummaging through the various snacks, he starts thinking he won't find it here-

Until he moves away a bag of chips and yep, there it is! The last Snickers bar!

This will hopefully improve Loki's mood again.

He waits a few minutes first, giving Loki some time to calm down, taking the opportunity to give some love to their babies; they at least seem happy to have both of them at home all day. Mjolnir has barely stopped wagging his tail the whole week!

When he thinks he has waited long enough, he gets up - after telling both Hela and Mjolnir to show Loki some love, too; Mjolnir barks in agreement and Hela ignores him, but Thor is sure she won't let him down! - and heads to the bedroom.

The door is not locked, thankfully, and Thor opens it, finding Loki sitting on the floor, arms stubbornly crossed over his chest, an adorable pout on his lips.

"Hey," Thor says and Loki looks at him for a second just to shoot him a glare, before averting his gaze again.

He's not yelling at Thor to leave him alone, which is all the invitation Thor needs to go to him. He shuffles inside the room and sits down beside Loki, his lips twitching up when Loki doesn’t protest and lets him wrap him in his arms. He rubs Loki's arm soothingly and kisses the top of his head, his smile turning even softer when Loki all but melts into the hug.

"Baby... are you okay?" He asks softly and Loki makes a grumbling sound in reply; obviously not okay. "Will this, by any chance, help you feel any better?" Thor says and pulls slightly away so he can grab the chocolate bar from the pocket of his hoodie and give it to Loki.

Loki's eyes widen and he immediately snatches the Snickers bar from Thor's hand, now looking at Thor almost in awe. "Where did you find it???"

Thor shrugs, grinning smugly. "I have my secrets," he says, not really wanting to ruin the mood and tell Loki that it was right where it was supposed to be and Loki just didn't find it.

Loki mirrors his wide grin and relaxes in Thor's hold, nuzzling his chest, just as Hela appears through the open door, Mjolnir right behind her.

"Aw look who it is," Thor tells his brother, his smile widening when both Hela and Mjolnir eagerly join their hug, climbing on their lap.

Loki hums happily and cuddles Hela, letting Mjolnir lick his chin, making a half-hearted groaning sound when Mjolnir shoves his snout between them.

They just like that for a while, all snuggled up together, a happy little family.

It feels nice; Thor hopes it helps Loki relax, too.

"I knew you loved me, darling," Loki says and Thor smiles affectionately, starting to pull away so he can look at his brother.

"Of course I love you, brother- oh... You're talking to Hela," Thor realizes a little too late, but he can't bring himself to feel embarrassed because it at least makes Loki laugh.

Loki turns to him and gives him a sheepish smile, his voice terribly sweet when he speaks. "I'm sorry for snapping at you... Will you ever forgive me, brother?" Loki asks, batting innocently his eyelashes at Thor; as if he even has to ask!

"Little brat," Thor mutters and kisses the tip of Loki's nose, relishing how it makes Loki's cheeks slightly blush.

"Tell me you love me," Loki says and Thor chuckles, shaking his head fondly, but he’s more than happy to oblige!

"I love you. Very, very much. Even when you're being a brat."

" _Especially_ then," Loki corrects him and Thor can't really argue with that.

"Especially then," he agrees and he's rewarded with the most beautiful, sweetest smile from Loki- and a lick from Mjolnir.

"Okay, that’s good to know, because I don't really want to eat this now. Can I have your ice cream instead?"

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Thor says but he's laughing, not annoyed in the slightest; there’s not much he wouldn’t give to his little brother. 

"Yeah, but you love me; you just said so! You can't take it back now, brother. And that's why you'll give me your ice cream."

Thor laughs and kisses his brother deeply, pouring all his love in the kiss, secretly thankful for Loki being such a little shit. Thor is good at dealing with Loki's tantrums and mood changes, he knows how to handle all that, and if he's honest he thinks that's what is keeping him sane.

There's no time to think about anything else when he's taking care of his little brother; sometimes he wonders if Loki is aware of that and whether his extra brattiness lately is real or for Thor's benefit.

It's probably both; that's why they work so well together, after all. They complete each other and Thor wouldn't have it any other way!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Feedback is always appreciated!❤️❤️
> 
> Stay safe🙏😷


End file.
